The Christmas Present
by muggleinlove
Summary: My entry into BritishBitches SmutVent Calendar. Bella has a very special Christmas present for Edward...


**A/N: My entry into BritishBitches SmutVent Calendar. Bella has a very special Christmas present for Edward…**

The Christmas Present

By: Muggleinlove

I held onto Edward's arm as we circulated the room saying hello to all the guests. Every year Carlisle and Esme hosted a fund raising Hospital Christmas Party that the entire town of Forks and Port Angeles attended. It was quite the spectacle, and the talk of both towns for six months out of the year.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me once we had reached the corner of the room. I was not feeling too well, and it was obvious he had picked up on it.

"I'm fine." I lied forcing a smile. I hadn't actually been feeling too well for the past few weeks.

"Are you sure?" He inquired just as Carlisle walked towards us.

"There's someone who wants to meet you Edward." He said as Edward rolled his eyes. He hated doing this just as much as I did, but this was necessary since he was one of the main doctors in the hospital.

"I'll be right back, my love." He said to me as I nodded. I was counting down the minutes until it was considered appropriate to leave.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice and Esme." I answered as he kissed my temple following his father across the room.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Alice, my sister-in-law, asked when I got there.

"I've been better." I sighed as Esme handed me a Sprite. She always seemed to know exactly what I needed.

"Have you told Edward?" Esme inquired as I shook my head. I hoped to put my plan into motion tonight.

"Hopefully, tonight. I need to leave before him, though." I replied as Alice immediately began to think. I could almost see the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to formulate a plan.

"I'm so happy," Esme gushed as I blushed slightly. Esme and Alice had been the first to know that I was pregnant, and they had both been thrilled. Especially, since Edward and I had been trying for almost a year. We had been hoping for a honeymoon baby, but that had not been the case. It seemed like we couldn't get pregnant.

"I am too." I said with a silly smile.

"I got it!" Alice suddenly yelled her excitement getting the better of her.

"Alice." I scolded as she covered her mouth waving off the few stares.

"I have to go pick up Jazz at the airport in Seattle, so I'll drop you off at the house on my way there. You can tell Edward you're not feeling well." She stated as I laughed.

"Do you think Edward would let me leave without him if I say I'm not feeling well?" I inquired as Alice laughed. Did she forget he was a doctor?

"Mom can keep him here. He can't leave before the toast." She pointed out as Esme nodded.

"Leave Edward to me. I can keep him here for about an hour after you both leave." Esme stated as I smiled.

"You guys are great." I commented as Alice took my hand.

"Come on, we have to get going." She announced as we snaked through the crowd to find Edward.

"Edward," I said as he smiled at me.

"Yes, love?" He inquired.

"I'm going to have Alice drop me off at home. I'm not feeling too well." I explained as he frowned checking my forehead for a fever. He tended to go into doctor mode whenever I complained about anything.

"I can take you back." He offered just as Esme came over.

"What happened?" She questioned looking concerned.

"Bella is not feeling well. I should take her home." Edward answered as Alice shook her head.

"Edward, you should stay. I'll take her back and make sure she gets into bed, and has everything she needs." Alice replied expertly.

"You should stay, Edward." Esme added touching her son's arm. "You and Carlisle always do the toast."

"Bella?" He asked as I kissed his cheek gently.

"I'll be fine, Edward. You should stay at least until after the toast." I added as he sighed in defeat. He knew he didn't have an argument.

"Call me if you need anything," He stated as I kissed him.

"I will," I assured him before leaving with Alice towards her yellow Porsche.

"Are you nervous?" Alice inquired as we drove down the dark cold streets to the house Edward and I had purchased when we had gotten married. The house was very beautiful, and perfectly isolated in a beautiful round meadow.

"Not really." I answered touching my stomach. "We've been planning this for a long time."

"I'm so incredibly happy for both of you." She repeated yet again as we pulled up at the house.

"Thanks, Alice." I said getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun." She added with a wink before speeding off into the night.

I rushed inside preparing the fire and taking out the eggnog I had made (without alcohol) and the special gingerbread cookies I had also made while Edward was at work. I changed into my Santa lingerie complete with hat before setting everything on the center table in front of the fireplace and the Christmas tree. I knew I didn't have much time before Edward made it to the house.

I double checked and rechecked again that everything had been arranged. I wanted everything to be perfect, and it was all completed when the lights had been dimmed and the soft Christmas music had been turned on.

I didn't have to wait too long for Edward to arrive, because as soon as I had taken my place on the chaise lounge, I heard the distinctive purr of the engine of the Aston Martin. It was time to break the news.

"Bella, sweetheart." I heard Edward call from the foyer, but I remained quiet. I knew he would have to pass through the living area and see me before heading upstairs.

Edward walked in a minute later his eyes growing wide as his eyes raked over me. "Merry

Christmas." I said happily as he smiled sexily.

"A very Merry Christmas it is." He replied coming towards me in two steps. He had already removed his winter coat, jacket, and his tie was loose around his neck.

I stood up hugging him. "I made eggnog and cookies." I whispered in his ear making sure that my lips brushed his lobe.

"I'd rather have something else." He responded his hands traveling down my arms.

"First the cookies and the eggnog." I scolded moving away from him and handing him the eggnog.

"No alcohol." He commented as I shook my head offering him one of the three cookies on the plate.

"Three?" He questioned as I nodded.

"This one is you." I explained showing him the male cookie complete with bronze hair. "This one is me."

"And the third?" He inquired pointing to the much smaller cookie of the three.

"Our baby." I answered as he froze dropping the drink to the floor.

"Are you?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Almost two months." I added as he pulled me into a tight hug lifting me off the ground.

"Bella," He whispered into the skin of my neck as he showered me in kisses. "I love you. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out a few days ago." I admitted. "And I wanted to do something nice." I finished gesturing to everything around us and to my lingerie.

"Not that I'm complaining." He replied his hands running down the transparent lace of my sides. "But you didn't have to do all of this."

"But I wanted to." I whispered sexily before kissing him with all the passion I had inside of me. "Because, I want to celebrate."

I made the point of how I wanted to celebrate as I began to finish loosening his tie, discarding it on the floor. "Bella," He moaned as I unbuttoned each button of his shirt my lips kissing the exposed skin.

Edward responded by making quick work of my lingerie leaving me in only red lace boy shorts and the Santa hat. "Do you like your present?" I teased moving back to the lounge right by the fireplace.

"No, Bella." He replied as I pouted. "I love it."

He quickly joined me on the chaise lounge his mouth descending on my breasts and nipples. I tried to take care of his pants while he pleasured me, but I had no coordination. He was far too talented for his own good.

"Off." I commanded as he kicked off his pants and pulled down his boxers.

My underwear joined the rest of our clothing, and almost immediately his fingers began to play me like he played his piano. I was his to do as he pleased.

"Leave the hat." He said as I made to pull it off. "It looks sexy."

I laughed at his requests, but complied. "No more foreplay." I pleaded as he attacked my lips with his own.

"I have to do one thing." He added kissing my lips once before trailing kisses down my neck and body. He stopped suddenly at my stomach, his mouth breaking out in a gorgeous smile.

"Hi there," He whispered to my stomach kissing it softly. "You don't know how long we've waited for you. I just wanted to let you know that your mommy and I are anxious to meet you, and we love you very much."

I felt my eyes tearing up as he spoke to my stomach. He was so undeniably sweet, and was genuinely excited that we were bringing this miracle into the world.

"Edward," I said in barely audible tone as Edward's eyes connected with mine. "Make love to me."

"Ofcourse, my love, my wife, the mother of my child." He answered kissing me after each title and ever so slowly entering me.

We made sweet and passionate love. We relished in each other's closeness, and simply allowed ourselves to get lost in one another. We built up slowly, each and every thrust was calculated to bring forth maximum pleasure. Our eyes met in a meaningful stare as we both cried out each other's names. We were truly one.

Edward flipped us over as I curled up against him. I soaked up his warmth as he played with the ends of my hair. It wasn't technically Christmas Day, yet. But it was definitely the best Christmas I had ever experienced.

**A/N: I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you all enjoyed my present to you my readers. I will have an update for Between Love and Duty tomorrow as scheduled. **

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
